


Moving On

by QuietButHappy



Category: Ace Attorney Investigations 2 - Fandom, Gyakuten Kenji 2, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Basically blaise debeste was a dick, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500, perhaps slight abuse warning, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietButHappy/pseuds/QuietButHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short writing spurt on the thoughts of Sebastian Debeste dealing with his feelings of inadequacy. Takes place after the events of Gyakuten Kenji 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

_“Ah, yes. Sebastian is an idiot, but he’s such a good boy, y’know.”_

Idiot son. Useless child. Worthless pawn. Is that what he really thought?

I’ve worked my hardest to get to this point. To try and make him happy. To make him proud of what I’ve done. It was all for him.

I was the best of my class, pops. I became a prosecutor at such a young age, look, I’m a prodigy too! I can solve crimes, I can do what you’ve done, I can be the best!

…the Best…

No. I was never the best. He never thought I was the best. He never thought I was anything. Just a foolish boy trying to do whatever he could to please his father. Trying, and failing.

_“If you weren’t able to notice something like that…you’re not really worthy of being called my son. Don’t you think?”_

Not worthy of being his son. Not worthy of holding the Debeste name, being the Best, like I always strove to be. God, his words really tore into me. They incinerated my entire reason for living; just like that, I was purposeless and alone.

But when I was most broken, I was picked up. Dusted off. Set on the path I wanted to be on. I could do it. I could be…a prosecutor. Not one that would make my pops proud, but one that would do their job right.

_“Thank you for everything until now… and… goodbye.”_

I meant it when I thanked him. He really had taught me a lot; I just didn’t realize it at the time. Now I know exactly what I want to be like, and also what I want to avoid…

“….Prosecutor? Prosecutor Debeste?”

“H-huh? Um, yes, Your Honor?” I awoke from my daze with a start.

The judge shook his head. “If I had a nickel every time that someone wasn’t paying attention in my court…” He chuckled a bit. “Ah well. You’re still young. I’ll let it slide for now. Is the Prosecution ready, Prosecutor Debeste?”

I smiled and raised my baton, ready to speak.

“Yes, Your Honor. I am ready to do…MY best.”


End file.
